


刻刀

by Macatia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macatia/pseuds/Macatia





	刻刀

我常常回忆起那个戏班子里的故事。即便已经过了很久，回忆起来已经是模糊得如同旧胶片一样，声音都失真。

但是只要手里还有刻刀，我就还记得这个故事。

#### （一）

五岁之前，我都在这条街上流浪。就是我家门前这条街，现在我回来了。

我不知道我姓甚名谁，爹妈何在。我什么都吃，哪儿都能睡。我顶讨厌的就是鼻涕虫，下雨天的时候全会冒出来，有时候醒过来会发现鼻尖上正爬着一条。

很抱歉，我想不起来更多了。年纪的增长是一件无可奈何的事情，我现在已经没办法像以前一样一天做四五个胚子了。

我想不起来那会儿是什么季节，什么天气，什么时辰。我的师兄啊，那会儿还是个九岁的小鬼头，一张小脸抹得脏兮兮，身上背着个脏兮兮的布袋子，很多工具装在里面，他跑步起来就叮呤当啷乱响。他那时候还穿那种布鞋，底都脱了，上头都是泥巴，走起路来啪嗒啪嗒响。叮呤当啷，啪嗒啪嗒。

他们啊，是一个到我们这边演出的木偶戏班子。

我那时候坐在墙根边上，拿了个捡来的碗。画糖人的老爷叔让我拿着的，说这样就有钱买吃的了。

那群小鬼头就在我面前头耍，手里拿着糖画，有龙啊凤的。有一个断掉了，掉到我面前头，我就捡起来吃，是只蝴蝶。

师兄他就过来揍我，说我吃了他的东西。我讲我没吃啊，我没吃啊，你的糖掉到地上就是我的了。那混球还揪我的头发，我生气啦，就站起来打了他一拳。就这样，他一拳我一脚，我们就打架。后来师父就出来，把他拉跑了，老远能听到他在哭。

接下来几天，他每天都来，但是不敢打我，怕被师父骂。我才懒得管他咧，饭都吃不饱哪管得了这种小孩哦。

后来有一天，他又过来啦。我就没理他，小鬼头，就是找我茬。

但是他拿着一块柚子。我就是看着想吃，饿啊。

我盯了一会儿，他就把柚子扔给我。我没接到，就掉在地上了。我才不吃咧，想被揍啊？

他站了一会儿，看我没动，就把柚子捡起来，蹲到我面前，要塞到我嘴巴里。

饿的时候哪想得了什么“不吃嗟来之食”哦。我就吃了啊，很好吃的，水很多。

他问我，你爹妈呢。我就讲没有。他又问，你就住这里啊。我讲是的呀。不然我说住哪里啊？我也想住有瓦头的屋子的啊，只有官老爷住得起。

他就讲，我把柚子给你吃了，你跟我回戏班子，给你住大房子，有被子盖。他还讲，有饭吃，管饱。

我就跟他跑了。

#### （二）

木偶戏班子也苦。我什么也做不来啊，又小又瘦，师父就喊我给大家煮饭。

戏班子里的盼翠天天给大家做饭，我过去就帮忙，帮倒忙。过不了两天，盼翠就拎着我到师父前头，说不能要我，活儿都不会做胃口倒大。

师父——那个时候还叫他班主——讲我看起来脑袋灵光，留着有大用。盼翠老生气的，也没办法，只好把我留下来。

师兄那时候在学做娃娃，三天刻坏一颗头。我看过木偶戏表演，觉得那个没劲，做娃娃还有劲点，再加上平日里也没什么活儿干，就一直去找他，看他刻。

做娃娃也不简单的，每个娃娃都不一样，面孔、神韵，都不一样，要刻得活灵活现。我每天看着，手也痒痒，求师兄让我刻一个。师兄叫我去拜师，讲拜了师就好学着做娃娃。

我咋晓得找哪个当师父呀，就跑去问班主，班主一拍大腿，我就成了他的弟子。

那天晚上睡觉的时候师兄爬到我被窝里挠我，骑在我身上骂，说我占便宜，卑鄙小人。我就讲，你这是嫉妒！他的脸就涨得通红，打我，很用力的。我们两个打起来了，盼翠就推门进来，把我们两个拎到门外罚站，打板子。那时候十二月，冷死人，只有手心被打过的地方老烫。那会儿我怨死师兄，也怨盼翠。现在都不怨了。

师父教我很耐心，手把手教。也因为这个，那段时间没少被揍。师兄老带头，喊我是吃里扒外，讲我是他捡回来的要听话。他那时候连“吃里扒外”是什么意思都不晓得，乱用，用的可得劲。“这个瓜是我的，你少吃里扒外”“听师父的话，不要吃里扒外”……我们漂到西安的时候，他冲着一块肉夹馍说它“吃里扒外”，诶哟，可好笑了。

我们漂来漂去，去哪儿就扎个根，临走了就轻轻松松砍掉根。跟风滚草有点像。

师兄嫌做娃娃太没劲，就和其他的大人们去学表演。老的木偶戏，本子都是一代代传下来的，演了又演，敲锣打鼓地走过乡下每一条土路。

#### （三）

我十四岁的时候，毛主席讲了句话，文化大革命就开始啦。

没有人来看戏，大家都躲在家里，只有学生上街，戴着红颜色的袖标，挨家挨户抄家。我们也是“四旧”，搭起来的草台子一把火就烧掉了，师父被一群学生拉出去绑着。那时候人都疯掉了，疯掉了。

盼翠和师兄他们都被围在一块空地上，一个个都跪着。我不想被打啊，就抢了一个人的袖标，拿了根棒头讲，我被师父欺负，我带头打！

学生们都开心啊，叫啊。我就过去打师父。师父没哭，就是嘴里一直在喊，孽徒啊，疯子啊。孽徒啊，疯子啊。这声音我现在晚上做梦还能听到。

等我走到师兄面前，师兄整个眼睛都是红色的，血红，脖子里都涨的青筋。他喊我去死，喊我吃里扒外。

他那次真的没用错。

我眼睛都是花的。师父死掉啦，头两棍是我打的。盼翠被一群学生拉到别的地方去了。师兄喊我去死啊！！去死啊！！

那群学生喊我快打，还把我往前头推。我跟师兄说，我是疯子，疯掉了，你能怎么样啊！师兄就不说话，只瞪着我，一双眼睛有铜铃那么大。

我一棍子打破了他的脑袋，他就晕死过去了。

#### （四）

师父死了，戏班里伤的伤，逃的逃，都不剩下几个人了，该散了。

师兄还在。那天他被我打晕掉了，剩下的学生就上去打了几下，当他死了就扔到边上去了。他醒转过来就一直愣愣的，眼睛瞪得老大，也不吃饭。盼翠没回来过。

整个班子的人都恨我，恨不得打死我。我也恨不得打死我自己。

过了几天，戏班子里的人都差不多散光了。形势紧张，都呆不下去，就剩下我跟师兄。我没地方可去，师兄一直没清醒过来。

我什么都捡来吃，挑不那么脏的就留给师兄吃。期间有红卫兵再冲进来的，也就是被打一顿。已经没东西好没收了呀。

师兄清醒过来，是一天下午。太阳老高，晒得我都睁不开眼睛。我捡了木头用尖石头刻，老是刻坏，那时候猛不丁听到一声“玉肃”，吓得我一屁股跌到地上。

“玉肃”是师父给我起的名。姓氏随师父，洪。洪玉肃。

我转过头去的时候怕死了，我怕师兄要杀了我。就是他拿那双眼睛瞪着我，我都能吓死。但是师兄就是坐在那边，没什么力气一样。我看他整个人都灰了。

我们就一起窝在那个废掉的戏班子里面，住了两年。

#### （五）

那天又有人敲门。我当是红卫兵又来了，就把吃的往地里头埋。但是师兄讲，这个动静不像是红卫兵。我就过去开门了，门外头站着一个穿绿颜色军装的，站得笔挺的一个人。他讲他是来看老朋友的，但是老朋友好像不在了。

我问他，是哪个人啊，戏班子里的都散了。

他讲，洪天目。

我讲，师父已经死了，两年前就死了。

他讲，哦，真遗憾。他讲这句话的时候还正了正帽子。他问，怎么死的？我讲，被学生打死的，头两棍还是我打的。师兄在后面叫我住嘴，我就没说了。

那个人只是点了点头，然后讲，自己多年前看了师父的戏，很是喜欢，就跟师父成了挚友。但是没过多久我们就漂到别的地方了，一开始还书信联系，后来也渐渐断了。当下紧张，他寻了师父三四年，心想凭一己之力至少能把师父送出国去避风头，没想找到的时候已经是这副破败景象，师父也不在了。

我听完这些，顿时又感动又害怕。这人花了三四年找我师父，这令我很感动；但师父死掉了，有我的一份，我怕他杀了我。他已经晓得了。

那个人就走进来，说什么没想到已经是如此境地，之类的，讲了很多，还给我们拿了点吃的。这人是个当官的，我仔细看了他的衔。

后来他讲，既然都是师父的徒弟，就把我们送出去，他能送一个人出去，送两个人也不会太难，他会尽力。

恩人要送我们去法国，给了我们船票，叫我们小心乔装到码头，有人会接我们。

师兄和我都没什么东西好收拾的。当天晚上出去，第二天清早到了码头，大冬天的贴里的衣裳都被汗弄得湿哒哒。

来接我们的是个跟恩人长得差不多的人，他说他也要去法国，恩人托他照顾我们。

临到开始登船，我发现师兄不见了。我喊那人等等，讲我要去找师兄。他就站在船舷上喊我快点。

我在人群里面拨来拨去，但是就是一直都找不到师兄。我到现在都悔着。

找了一会儿，那个人喊我快上来，我不肯，他就跑下来把我拖上去。我踹他，我讲我师兄没上来。

他说，我看见你师兄了，没跟你说。

我知道他是骗人的，师兄不在，人再多我一眼就能找出他来。

#### （六）

到了法国，我没什么手艺，只会做娃娃，那个人就把我带去一个做人偶的店里面，让我当学徒。

西洋人的娃娃跟我们的不一样，眼睛老大，面孔滚滚圆。我还是觉得我们的好看。

外国师父对我也很好，一开始我听不懂法语，他就让他女儿克拉拉教我。后来克拉拉就成了我的妻子，我继承了那家店，一直呆在法国。

从我到法国，到我回国，这三十几年，我再也没有联系上师兄。

1976年毛主席去世，文革结束了，1978年小平要改革开放，中国人民的日子越来越幸福。师兄留在中国，不晓得现在怎样了。

我当他好好活着，有妻子儿女，事业有成。

克拉拉跟我结婚二十三年，因为胃癌离开我了。克拉拉和我有一个儿子，他现在在巴黎读书，学建筑。我的徒弟文森特继承了店。五十一岁的时候我回到中国，回到这条街，到现在已经十个年头。

我也不去找师兄了。人老了，年轻时候积下来的毛病都犯了，关节炎，腰椎间盘突出，颈椎病，老花眼，手也抖得厉害。师兄大概也是这样。

仔细想想，我见到他最后一面，还是刚刚到码头的时候，他对我讲一句，小心别摔跟头。我那时候差点绊倒在马路牙子上。

到了现在这个年纪，他应该比我更当心点，不小心摔了一跤搞不好就会断两根骨头，老头子比娃娃还要脆。

师兄啊，你要是还活着，得开始注意养生了，别没事活蹦乱跳的，猴子一样。多晒晒太阳，没事出去打打太极也可以的。不知道你还会演布袋戏吗？老本子都烧光了，我这老糊涂的脑袋里都不剩下几句词儿了。你有几个儿子，几个女儿，都多大了？可听话？现在的孩子都老调皮了，别没事怪罪他们。脾气得收收了，都这个岁数了还老发脾气啊，会上火的，对身体不好。……

师兄啊，还有师父，盼翠……

我就是把这个故事再讲一遍，这样就还能再看你们一遍。


End file.
